She Leaves Him Feeling
by ChasingPavements19
Summary: Olitz. Oval Office. Olivia and Fitz immediately after 2x22.


She Leaves Him, Feeling. . .

"Livvie,"

"No."

Their conversations went mostly like this. A push from him, a pull from her. Kinetic energy. Chemistry. Physics. And a chain reaction. Biology and pheromones between them. A lifetime of history. And lives that just didn't add up.

"Baby," he whined.

"Come on, Fitz._ Come on._ Don't do this to me here."

"You're doing this to you."

She was. It was true. She had brought herself here, and now she didn't know what to say. "I will never apologize for leaving. I did the right thing. I did the- the honorable th-" her voice was trembling, her lips quivering. Her beloved was drawing in close to her. He had her back up against the window in the Oval Office, pressing his weight into her fully so that she couldn't be moved. His nose and lips grazed her soft neck, and that nearly had her falling apart. His knee made its way between hers, propping her up against the wall. His firm touch graced her breasts, her thighs, her perfectly rounded ass.

"When you left me, for the third time, I thought, 'this is it, I'm not going to get to have any of _this,_ "he emphasized, squeezing her behind, "'Again.' Guess I was wrong."

"Don't be so sure." she said as affirmatively as she could manage.

Fitz didn't take too well to that and he fell back. The oxygen finally return to her brain and she remembered fully where she was, but she was still too stunned to speak.

"Then leave." he said and she looked up at him in shock. Was this what he wanted, finally? She had forgotten how much it hurt to be a piece of furniture in his life. "Because that's what you're good at, isn't it? Leaving, lying, hiding under the brim of that big white hat of yours. You say you don't want this, but you keep coming back for it. Why?"

She prepared herself to walk away. Took off in an effortless stride when he shoved her back into the wall. It hurt, being the one pushed.

"Why? Explain yourself to me, Olivia." he gritted angrily through his teeth.

"Let me go. Let all of this go. It's-it's no good for you anymore."

"You're good for me when you're around." he whispered, kissing her collarbone.

"Well, I can't be around anymore. I can't be your person anymore."

"Okay, Livvie." he said sounding unconvinced. He popped the button on her trousers open, slowly, like she liked it. Fitz took his time with her, slowed down her hectic pace and grounded her here. His mouth latched onto her pulse point as his hand that was digging into her ass, disappeared underneath her trousers.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you came here for." his words dripped with venom. She didn't like this Fitz, but she would take what she could get. A soft groan escaped from her lips as the familiar warmth shot through her stomach like a poison. A hot, liquid poison and the evidence of her own arousal dripped between her legs.

Everything about this felt cold, though. Hot, but cold. Like she could see this moment freezing over before it had even begun to cool. She saw the way it ended. The way she walked out when it was over because it had happened always like this. Rough touches, a tug and a pull. A kiss there, and here. A moan, a groan, a sigh, fulfillment. _Warmth. _

Followed by Emptiness. _Cold_.

"Don't do something you'll come to regret." she said half-heartedly. His fingers had slipped past the sensors and were stroking firmly. She sighed

"Too late." he said.

Something in the chill of his words, the hurt little way he went about saying it, sent a pang of sorrow through her. And she gave some thought to this man, the one she so clearly loved. Everything Fitz did, everything he was _was love_, was graceful, and so sexy. She loved his strong jawline and light blue eyes. She loved his rich, powerful voice. It made her knees fall weak. She loved the hair on his chest and every sharp, well-toned muscle in his abdomen. She loved the way his hair looked in the mornings, all messy and unkempt. She loved his long neck and broad shoulders. She adored how peaceful looked when he slept. Olivia loved his lips. His soft lips.

Then, she did something that neither of them had seen coming.

Olivia gently placed the pad of her finger on his bottom lip and stared at it intently. And she just looked at it like it was the most fascinating, troubling thing in the world. And she thought about kissing it, but wasn't sure if she should. Instead she fought the urge and studied that soft, pliant piece of flesh.

This put his own actions to screeching halt, and all he could do was focus on not looking her in the eye. That would make him lose all control. His own breath became labored as he was waiting for her to _do something, anything else _but this. He wanted control, he wanted to do her, for once, as brutally as she'd done him, but innocent touching made it damn near impossible.

She replaced her finger with the sweetest kiss any woman had ever laid on a man, their lips meeting ever-so slightly. It didn't seer or burn, but it made her toes curl. It was the kindest gesture she could give, an invitation to proceed. Both her hands came to the nape of his neck, fingered the downy hairs there. She pulled away, breathed him in, allowed him to do the same.

"Baby," she said. And just like that, _one word_ and the poor man was back in his place, serving at the pleasure of Olivia Pope. 'Baby' was reserved for when she was feeling especially vulnerable, open. An often forgotten fact was that Liv was the one that _coined _the term 'Sweet Baby' as Fitz truly was so sweet to her.

Next came a shuffling of unnecessary clothing to the floor until she was left clad in only her white blouse hanging unbuttoned off her shoulders, and he with his black trousers hanging dangerously low and unbuckled on his hips.

And as he slid so comfortably inside of her, this confession was made, "I love you. Whatever's been done, Fitz, that doesn't change." And she kissed him again, this time punctuating it by leaving this kiss deeper, and biting his lower lip.

They were a tangle of limbs, ragged and sweaty, so deeply intertwined, that if it wasn't for their stark differences in skin colour, you'd never know one from the other.

Olivia moved with Fitz easily, effortlessly. Their bodies meeting thrust for thrust. Every breath exhaled, inhaled.

"Ooh, don't stop. God, I'm so close." Her head fell to his shoulder and, if possible, her orgasm sped even closer as her eyes took in the muscles of his back, his ass writhing rhythmically to meet her. She felt so undone.

"Look at me."

"Fuck, Fitz,"

"Look at me, Livvie." he pleaded

/

She caught his eye. Olivia did as was requested. And a familiar warmth ran through them both as they came.

The only question left, as they hung intertwined- near-perfect forms crowded against the wall, catching their breath- was whether or not the warmth could stay, or run cold.

* * *

**Love it or hate it, review, please! The more reviews, the more I'll feel obligated to write. This was supposed to be a one shot, but who knows? Give me a thorough review and maybe I'll feel compelled to write more. Thanks!**


End file.
